


Not All Black Chats Are Bad Luck

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 8, F/M, I love him, Marichat, More nino, Ninoir, all platonic here, at least it was for a good cause, bc that's just what the world needs, chat loves to meddle, he deserves to be in everything, in everything, marinette spreads herself to thin, new, ninette, pre-Alya, she needs to spend more time with her bff, so weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Nino knew that Marinette was cheating on him. Every good best friend knows when their BFF gets another BFF.She's been busier than normal. He's had a hunch for a while now, a few years, but he's never had any proof.Not that he had any now, his 13 year old brain just led him to believe that he did.*AKA The One Where The Cat Fixes Everything





	Not All Black Chats Are Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys want more Nino? bc that's all I hear when I write "More Nino!" So here ya go, I hope u like it.

Nino knew that Marinette was cheating on him. Every good best friend knows when their BFF gets another BFF. 

She's been busier than normal. He's had a hunch for a while now, a few years, but he's never had any proof.

Not that he had any now, his 13 year old brain just led him to believe that he did. 

**Bubbles:** We still hanging out today after school?

He looked at her from across the classroom. She felt her phone buzz, pulled it out, then frowned.

 **Nettie:** that was today? 

**Bubbles:** ...  
**Bubbles:** we've been talking about it for days  
**Bubbles:** did something come up?

He already knew the answer, and didn't even bother reading her response before sending one of his own.

 **Nettie:** yeah maman’s having company and she said she needed me there

 **Bubbles:** k.

He put his phone away and didn't bother to either look at her or to check the messages she sent him, promising next times.

When school let out, he was the first one out the door.

\---

Nino did what every angsty, brooding teen did: found his biggest pair of headphones and went to the park.

He sat on one of the benches, and just sat there. He didn't even have the heart to turn any music on, so that meant when a certain cat sat on the bench next to him, he wasn't startled.

“Is everything okay?”

Chat Noir was known for being an extra friendly person. He'd walk up on complete strangers and just start a conversation, like he was doing then. Nino figured he would humor him. He needed someone to talk to, and Marinette was obviously busy. Talking to Chat Noir couldn't hurt.

Nino nodded. “Yeah... I'm just having some issues with my best friend.”

Chat nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The brunette sighed, taking off his headphones. “There's nothing really to talk about. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. Her bed in the hospital nursery was literally right next to mine when we were newborns. When we were 7, I think, she started to make more friends. Ones I didn't know, and I had to learn how to share, which was cool. But now, everytime I make plans with her, she waits until the day of to cancel on me.”

Chat placed a hand on his back, patting lightly. “Well, ...” 

“Nino,” he supplied. 

Chat’s eyes widened at the name, but he figured Nino must just be a common name. “Well, Nino, it sounds like she just has other things to do.”

Nino shook his head. “You don't know my Marinette. She used to drop everything when someone needed her. She's never gone this long without spending time with me. She was always there for me, you know? Whenever I needed her. Now, I'm lucky if I get a text back outside of school. I miss her...”

Chat looked away and frowned. Of course it was the same Nino. He didn't know how to help him. Chat had stole this boy’s best friend, and now, when he needed her, Marinette wasn't there for Nino. Because she was always with Chat.

“Have you tried telling her that?”

He shook his head. “She's never free. The spare times she does text me, is to tell me I can't come over or that she can't come out.”

Chat thought of something. “So don't tell her that you're coming over. Just show up.”

“But what if she's busy?”

Chat smiled. Even when he was hurting because of her, Nino still put her first. Paris had such caring people in it. “Then oh well. If she's really your best friend, she'll talk to you.”

Nino gave a nod. “Okay. Yeah, I will. Thanks, Chat Noir.”

Chat stood up. “You're welcome.”

Marinette was going to kill him. Chat was certain. But he didn't care, if exposing their friendship meant that she didn't lose any of hers.

\---

An hour later, Nino stood outside of the bakery. He felt like he hadn't been there in decades. He briefly wondered if everything was still the same before remembering that nothing ever really changed in this neighborhood. Well, nothing except Marinette.

He heard voices coming from her room through her open balcony doors. One of them sounded a little too low to be hers, yet still vaguely familiar.

Still, he put on his casual smile and walked in. 

“Nino, my boy! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while.”

Nino laughed as Tom came from behind the counter to hug him. Exactly the same. “Hey Mr. Dupain, I'm good. I'm actually wondering if Mari’s home?”

Tom smiled. “Of course, of course! Go on up,” He nudged the young boy. “You haven't forgotten the way, have you?” 

They both laughed.

“No, sir, I haven't.”

He walked behind the counter and entered their little house above it. 

Sabine greeted him. “Hello Nino. Here for Marinette?”

He nodded. “Yes ma'am, Mme. Cheng.”

She smiled before turning to the ladder that led up to her daughter's room. “Marinette! Nino is here to see you!”

A series of bumps and crashes caused her mother to smile softly. “Go on up, Nino. But go easy on her, okay?”

He nodded and headed up the ladder. “Will do.”

He paused at the top of the ladder, not knowing what to expect once he opened the door. He still heard the voices, though much more muffled. He opened the door and pulled himself through.

“Hey, Nino, what's up? I thought we rescheduled.” 

“Hey bro.” Came the other voice.

“You know him? How?!” Nino had to clean his glasses because Marinette seemed to be hitting Chat Noir lightly with a book. 

The same Chat he just met in the park. “Yeah we met earlier today. He seemed upset.” He added with a pointed look to Marinette.

Nino found his voice. “Uh, yeah... He suggested that I come over here.”

Her jaw twitched. “He did what now?”

“Yeah, he said I should come to see you.”

She turned on him so quick Nino could hear the air around her move. “Why would you do that if you knew you were coming? Where's the sense in that, you stupid alley cat? What part of ‘secret-’”

Chat cut her off. “Princess, he was at the park talking about how his lifelong best friend no longer spent time with him.”

She froze, turning beet red and muttering a soft, “Oh.”

Chat nodded. “Yeah. Something about how whenever he makes plans with her, she blows him off the day of. Sound familiar?”

She turned to Nino. “I messed up, didn't I?”

“Just a little... But it's okay, I'm not mad.”

She shook her head. “It doesn't matter. You should be. You're my best friend, and I've been ignoring you.” She turned to Chat. “You gonna be okay for a few hours if I kick you out? You won't go home, right?” 

He laughed. “Yeah, Princess, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll go to the park and fix some other friendships.”

“Okay, just don't get stuck in a tree. Now get out. Thanks, Chat.”

He smirked. “What can I say except You’re welcome...”

Her jaw twitched. 

She sighed.

She pushed him out of her room and closed the window. “So what's up?”

“Nothing new with me. You should probably tell me how that happened though.”

She laughed and sat on her bed. 

“It all started when a stray cat stole my necklace at the park.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to rewrite the entire story from Nino's point of view, but I don't have enough time... Maybe.
> 
> On another note: I wrote a voltron fic and i think im gonna do more of that too. If you're into Klance, u should go check it out!
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
